


Green Thumb

by NeuroticSoulGobbler



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: M/M, farm au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticSoulGobbler/pseuds/NeuroticSoulGobbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a request fic for dorkyisme :)</p><p>"Eren farmer and cityboy Armin. Armin inherits a farm where eren’s the help and flipping-kung-fu-action-jesus-jean-could-totally-fit-into-the-story-as-well-if-that-floats-ur-boat-I-guess."</p><p>Not sure about ninja Jean, but we'll see. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m sorry, I think I misheard you.” Armin’s hand shook as he held on tightly to the phone. “There must be some kind of mistake. I just talked to my grandfather yesterday."

"There's no mistake." The woman replied back mechanically. Brief Armin wondered how many times she had to say this to customers. "Your grandfather passed away late last night in his sleep. Now I'd like to discussion the outline of his will--"

Armin dropped to his knees trying to keep from blacking out. Grandpa couldn't be dead. He was perfectly healthy teasing him on the other line about getting married and settling down with someone. He was joking about Armin marrying a book instead and what weird grandchildren he would have and how he'd still love them all the same. Grandpa was telling him how much he wished he could eat the neighbor's goats that kept getting loose and eating away his cabbage patch. He was excited to hear about the new farming methods he learn the past semester to help improve his vineyard.

"Mr. Arlert, did you catch any of that?" The woman shook him briefly out of his thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry, I..." Big goopy tears welled up and fell onto the ground. Who did he have now? No one. His parents died young and both were only children. His grandmother passed away on both sides. Now his only other living relative who he knew had also passed away. How could anyone expect him to concentrate on whatever it was the woman was talking about.

"For the last time. You need to make an appearance at your grandfather's farm if you wish to stake a claim on it. The whole process will take up to a few months. There are certain conditions you must meet as directed by your grandfather's will if you should wish to keep it. Otherwise the property will be claimed by the state."

"I see...I'll be there. Thank you." With what little strength he had left the man hung up the phone and with through the motions of packing. He couldn't remember the last time he actually seen the farm. Without giving himself time to grieve Armin left his dorm room and purchase the first ticket he could to the land.


	2. You Look A Lot Like Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is on his way to his Grandpa's and keeps meeting people who knew him.

Clank cling clank cling…the train echoed and rattled as he made his way back to his seat. This was the first time Armin ever rode a train. His legs were achy from sitting down the whole time so he decided to walk around just a little bit to find the restroom. He let out a small sigh of relief when he returned to his seat. It was a lot harder than he initially thought. It felt like he was trying really hard to keep himself balance. The train was practically an antique, but there was something charming about it. If this were a novel this section would be foreshadowing and setting the tone for the rest of the story. How Armin wished he had pack more wisely. He could barely remember how he managed to get this far.

All he packed was a backpack full of the necessaries: toothbrush, toothpaste, some soap and toiletries, a few pairs of underwear and socks, two jeans, three shirts, his tablet, his journal, a few pictures for the funeral…he wished he had packed some food. He was starving…Not to mention that he forgot to charge his tablet AND forgotten the charger to it. His whole book collection was on their and his hands desperately needed something to busy himself with. Immediately his journal came to mind, but he forgotten something to write with. He forgot his cellphone as well which was what concerned him the most. Thank God he always kept his wallet in his pockets otherwise he would really be screwed over.

“You look like you could use a little pick me up.” Armin nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked up to see the train conductor holding a small flask up to him. It smelled of whiskey and he politely held a hand in front of himself with a weary smile.

“Thank you, I deeply appreciate the thought.” The old man looked rather impressed. By what Armin couldn’t say. “But I don’t drink.”

“Say…you aren’t related to the Arlerts are you?” There was a small sparkle in his eyes as he asked. When Armin nodded the man gave a low hearty chuckle. “Sorry, you just reminded me of your Grandpa for a second. You look so much like him when he was your age.”

“Oh…” What else could he say? Grandpa never really talked about his past much. He was always looking forward to the future. There were a handful of times when he did mention it, but it was more about his childhood or how he met Grandma. A lot of his stories included her now that he thought about it. Grandpa was a big romantic at heart. Something pulled harshly at Armin’s insides when he remembered the way Grandpa would smile when talking about her. No doubt he’s with her now…

“I’m sorry about your lost. He was a good man.” The conductor took a gulp then leaned over pouring some on the tracks. “He used to love taking this train everywhere. I even caught him stealing free rides in back a few times riding in the caboose while writing in a journal. Every time I found him he’d have this caught guilty look, but always had some kind of food on him to share.”

“You sound like you knew each other well.” Armin smiled a little imagining the scene. Grandpa did always seem to be eating something when he would visit. Most of the times it was some kind of fruit or nut that he grew.

“Are you heading out to his vineyard?” The conductor screwed the cap back on his flask tucking it safely on the inside of his vest pocket. “If you ever need help with the train route just let me know.”

“Thank you.” Armin held out a hand to him. The old man smiled again and gave him a hearty handshake. As he did Armin took a chance to glance at his name tag. Pixis. That must’ve been his last name. Afterwards he tilted his hat at him then left to check up on the other passengers.

When the train stopped at its final destination Armin had to hurry as fast as he could to catch the bus. If he remembered the schedule correctly there wouldn’t be another one for the next two hours. The driver was kind enough to wait for him. He quickly paid the toll and crashed on the nearest seat panting and trying to catch his breath. The driver said nothing, but smiled closing the doors then taking off. They pass field after field until animals were no longer seen. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky and the green fields seemed to stretch out forever. Armin depended on the scenery in his travels to keep his boredom at bay, but right now it was the source. He gave out a long yawn then shook his head. No he couldn’t fall asleep now, he was almost there.

“Go ahead and rest if you need to.” The driver looked in his rear view mirror with a small smirk. “I’ll make sure to wake you up when we get there.”

“Did you know Mr. Arlert as well?” Armin rubbed his eye asking. He travelled a few times to his grandpa’s house, but he always drove himself there. Right now he wasn’t sure if he were capable of driving due to him getting quite emotional when he tried. His mind would drift off a lot and he couldn’t focus.

“Yep. You’ve probably already heard it, but you look just like he did when he was about your age.” Yes, he heard it from the train conductor. Grandpa must’ve been quite the traveler around here. “Before I got to recognize his face he would sneak in on here with the larger groups without paying. He would always try to bribe me with bread.”

“I’m deeply sorry about that.” Even though he was apologizing he couldn’t help laughing a little. Grandpa never really liked paying for anything. He liked bargaining trades and deals. It was surprising when he made any monetary profit.

“It’s fine. It made my job a little more interesting.” The bus driver smiled then frowned. “I’m sorry to hear he’s passed away. He was a good man. They really broke the mold when they man him.”

“Thank you.” Again that small tug on his heart. Armin told himself he needed to get used to it if he was ever going to make it through the wake after the funeral. If this were a sign then no doubt he would get similar treatments later. Grandpa was finally at peace now. Death was just a part of life. That’s what Grandpa would tell him.

Armin took a small nap and true to his word the driver woke him up gently shaking his shoulders. It was already starting to get dark and he was the only person left on the vehicle. He was only a mile away from Grandpa’s house now. It was one of the longest miles he ever had to hike to. There was something comforting about the silence. The way the branches and leaves crunched under his boots gave a natural rhythm to his walk. He would shift his backpack from side to side while sighing out a little here and there. It brought back memories to when he went camping with Grandpa and his dad. He was a very small child, but felt like a man while camping out with them. Such a silly thought, but a fond one he can clearly recollect.

Suddenly something crashed roughly into Armin knocking him clear off his feet. The two of them went rolling down the steep hill. When they finally came to a halt the person was right on top of him. A pair of cold blue eyes glared down at him then shot to the side at their backpacks. She scrambled off of him grabbing the pack and took off running as quickly as she came. It took Armin a few seconds to register exactly what happened. Tiredly he stood up wiping off the debris on his jacket and pants only to be knocked over again by another figure. This time Armin didn’t hold back his small shout as he fell back onto the ground. His arm was twisted at an odd angle behind his back and there was a furious growl. Did bears know kung-fu?

“Caught you red handed! Your life is gonna be fucked once we throw your ass in jail, motherfucker.” The way this man said it made him want to cry.

“I-I didn’t do anything!” The man twisted his arm a little harder making him shout out in pain.

“Liar! What’s in the pack then?!” Armin turned his head looking to the side. His pack wasn’t too far.

“Some clothes, a journal, and toiletries. That’s it.” The man’s grip loosen just for a bit and Armin could hear him drag his backpack over.

“We’ll see.”

There was the sound of the zipper opening and then silence. Armin tried to turn his head to see. The man had two-tone hair, the top much lighter and longer than the undercut portion. His face was currently red because…he was holding up Armin’s underwear…Armin could feel his own face going red, but the man immediately jumped off of him shoving the undergarment back inside and nearly throwing it back to him. He looked as angry as he was embarrassed.

“What the hell?! Who are you and what are you doing here?” Armin took a moment to make sure all the zippers were closed then slipped it back on. Once he adjusted it he looked back at the man. He was a lot younger than the train conductor or the bus driver.

“I’m Armin Arlert. I’m on my way to my Grandpa’s house near the vineyard.” The man’s eyes nearly doubled in size. “Do you know how much further it might be?”

“Sssshit!” Was all the man said. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.” The man took a few steps back pulling at his hair. “Y-yeah. Um, I actually work the vineyard…”

“Oh! That’s perfect!” Armin happily held out his hand. “I’m so glad to meet you.”

“Um…I guess…” Hesitantly the man held out his own hand and gave him a brief shake before nervously laughing. “So…do I still have my job after manhandling you like that?”

“I’m sure you had your reasons.“ Armin couldn’t help blushing, but nodded. The younger man let out a tired sigh of relief.

“Again, I’m really sorry that happened. I don’t usually do flipping kung-fu on the boss’s grandson.” At that Armin couldn’t help laughing. The man gave him a side look and smirked back, but then went grave serious. “Someone’s been salting the ground and trying to sabotage our vineyards since the old man passed away.”

“Really?” No wonder he was so furious before. “But it hasn’t even been that long yet.”

“I know, the bastards.” The man hissed out of his gritted teeth. “If I ever catch them they’ll be fucking sorry and wishing they were never born.”

“Not to change the subject…but what’s your name?” This man seemed like someone who would be a great deal of help to him especially since he didn’t know his way around.

“Oh…guess that’s pretty important.” The man stopped scratching his head. He then turned to Armin and awkwardly held his hand out again. “Jean, Jean Kirstein. Sorry, but I never really got the handshake thing down.” 

“It’s fine. I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it someday.” Jean seemed like a good person. Maybe a little rough and someone who cursed a lot, but still a good person. Armin could only hope that he continued to meet such good people that his Grandpa knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaanddd there's Jean entering kung-fu style! XD 
> 
> Small art piece as a thank you for reading: http://traitorofsanity.deviantart.com/art/Green-Thumb-563073164
> 
> No worries, Eren will be in the next chapter along with someone else. ;D


	3. Don't Insult the Dead

When they finally arrived to the vineyard Armin was nearly out of breath. His cheeks resembled bright red apples and his small nose a cherry. Jean had tried to help him along the way, but sadly it hardly helped Armin’s condition.

“Did you eat breakfast?” The taller man asked once they came to a small clearing. There was a house in the middle, but not in the most conventional sense. A better way to describe it would be a rather small adobe with tin for a roof. There were main quarters then two side quarters which Armin always assumed to be for the full time workers.

“To be honest I haven’t been in the mood for really eating anything.” He was ashamed to admit. The passing of his grandfather had been a major shock to his system in all sense of the word. He couldn’t sleep, his bowel movements became irregular and he couldn’t help sleeping in more. It really was a feat that he was here at all.

“Come on, I’ll whip you up something real quick.” Jean took the other’s pack with a sideways smirk and started towards the living quarters while whistling a tune. Armin took a moment to try and rub feeling back into his arms and just stared down at the view. You could see most of the vineyard from the hill. The way the wind blew against made it look like Nature’s greenest ocean. A lot of love went into it that was for sure and Armin planned not to let it die on him either.

Jean had a good start and was already in the kitchen when Armin caught up. He could hear some clanks and clatters of pots and other chopping utensils along with Jean’s imitation opera singing. It was nice that he was making an effort, but from the sound of it Armin thought it better to take a look around so not to interrupt. The man needed all the practice he could get.

Behind the front and over a small hilly area was a smaller area where some of the farm animals were kept. A couple of pigs, handful of chickens, a few rabbits in cages, a small skinny goat and a large milking cow chewing away on some strands of hay. The smell was notorious, but Armin reasoned that it was only a new scent which he would need to learn to tolerate since he planned on being here for quite some time. Carefully he stepped down the hillside being very careful with his foot placement. It felt like every other step the ground broke off tumbling down the rest of the way. It made it difficult to get into the area, but Armin could see how it acted like a fence to ward off potential thieves. Getting any kind of animal over it would be a difficult challenge without being heard.

Armin continued his adventures into some of the green area and walked to the other side of the house. There was another hill area not too far from it. Armin turned around and noticed the backyard made a sort of mini valley. It must’ve been well protected from natural predators too. It was a very smart decision and allowed one to put the cost for a fence into another area of farm necessities. The sound of water caught his attention and he was surprised to see someone underneath the small faucet. Before Armin could say anything the person lifted his head up and squinted through the soap that was covering his face. The man was in the middle of a shower.

“What the fuck Jean?! Shut the hell up already!!” The man furiously rinsed off then reached turning the water supply over giving a loud shiver. It had to be ice cold no doubt.

“Fuck you Jaegar!” Came the reply inside. “Don’t you try to tell me what to fucking do, asshole!!”

The man addressed as Jaegar gave himself a quick dry with the ragged towel then quickly wrapped it around his waist before heading inside to where Jean was. Armin considered himself lucky because that could have gone a lot worse. The other part of his mind was more concerned about the man catching a bad cold from being exposed out in the open like he was. Something really had to be done to prevent future pneumonia possibilities. Determined Armin went to inspect the area to see if there was any way he could help improve it. No one would think it, but Armin was quite the engineer when he put his mind to it. He knew a little about home improvement from his grandpa and with a little more knowledge he was sure he could call himself an intermediate handyman. A small smile fleeted across his face, but then faded. Was this how grandpa took his showers? It was surprising that he managed to stay healthy all this time especially during the colder seasons.

”Don’t go cooking everything we have!” The voice shook Armin out of his dreary thinking. When he turned his head to the source of it he noticed the doors slammed behind it. That must’ve been the back entrance into the main living quarters. Inside he could hear Jean and Jaeger arguing over something. If breakfast was going to cause this much of commotion then he wouldn’t have ask.

”Armin! Where are you?!” Immediately the blond hurried to the front of the house. It wasn’t polite to keep people waiting especially those doing you a gesture of kindness. How he wished he could have take just a moment to tie his shoes. Maybe he wouldn’t have tripped over his shoelace. Maybe he would have been more graceful with his fall. And maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t have lost their respect so soon.

Armin rolled down the hill with as much grace as a cat clawing its way out of water. He was unable to control his limbs from flailing or trying to grasp something to stop his falling. His pack made the fall even worse seeing how it was more than half of his size. He landed flat on his face in mud only a few feet away from Jean and Jaeger. Armin attempted to rise up on his knees, but failed slipping once again in the muddy pit. In a way he was a little grateful for the mud on his face. It hid the blush which he was pretty sure was engulfing it at the moment. Jean was the first to try and help him up.

”Well, I guess you save me the question of asking if you wanna use the shower.” With the other’s help he managed to get safe footing on some firmer ground.

”Yes…I would greatly appreciate one right now.” Armin gave an embarrassed chuckle trying to wipe some of the mud off. Jean made a soft humming noise taking his pack from him then gave Jaeger a look. The other man pouted the scoff walking ahead. “He’ll show you how to work it and take your clothes for cleaning.”

”T-thanks…I’m sorry to have caused so much trouble.” This wasn’t the first impression he wanted to make. The guilt slowly started to sink down into the pit of his stomach. He was an embarrassment to his grandfather’s name. He could barely grow grass on his own front lawn. How was he supposed to manage a crop and let alone make any sort of profit off it? What had his grandfather been thinking leaving the land to him. Perhaps he could make some kind of lease to donate it towards some kind of charitable cause. Surely they would more skilled people to make the most of it instead of it dying in Armin’s incapable hands. Tears threatened to fall from the corners of his eyes as he looked down at his dirtied hands. He was a joke. Not a single callous on any of his fingers and he could see a slight redness forming on his hands. He must’ve been allergic to dirt. Great…His hands slowly clenched themselves and he could feel his ribcage tighten around his heart. This was a mistake. Armin didn’t belong here nor did he have any right to believe he had it in him to take care something that was once so dear to his grandfather.

”Hey, real men don’t cry.” Jean spoke with clarity, but scratched the back of his head looking off to the side when Armin lifted his head up. “What I mean is…well…you’ve just got here. Who knows what you’re capable of, yeah?”

”Well I think I’ve gotten making a fool out of myself down. I think grandfather would have saved himself the trouble and burned down these crops before putting me in charge.” Armin lightly chuckled at himself. He was a real professional at degrading himself. Usually when he half joked like this it would help lighten the atmosphere. Instead the way Jean was now looking at him told him it wasn’t the smartest thing to do at the moment.

”Excuse me if I am out of place, but you really have no goddamn idea how much sweat and blood he put into these fields. It really was his life and I think you ought to treat it with respect. I know you’re new at all this and we’re going to try and help you the best we can. So don’t go giving up before you begin like some kind of pussy…sir…”

Armin straightened himself immediately shocked from the tone. No one had ever spoken to him like that. He suddenly felt voiceless and merely gave a nod casting his eyes down staring at his mud covered shoes and pants. Great. Now he pissed off the help. He hadn’t even seen how the fields were doing yet and somehow he managed to miss things up already. Sensing the harshness of his tone Jean let out a loud exaggerated sigh resting the palm of his hand behind the back of his skull. Armin’s grandpa had told him several times how both he and Jaeger needed to work more on their people skills. Taking the advice to heart Jean attempted to make his voice sound warm and friendly.

”Sorry. It’s just that when I hear anyone talking trash about your old man I can’t help getting defensive.” That one sentence seemed to lift so much off of the small boy in front of him.

”It’s fine. I understand your intent. I’m sorry if I upset you. I don’t have too much confidence in myself to begin with.” Armin held back his usual fake chuckle which he would normally add. He needed to stop with all of this fakeness for the benefit of others. “I think I’m still grieving in my own way.”

”Yeah, that I can completely understand.” Jean gave him a tired smile and started walking to the main living quarters with him. “I think it will do you some good living where your grandpa did. He really was something. Truly broke the mold, you know?”

”Yes…they did…”It was oddly…comforting…the way Jean talked about his grandfather. In a way, it made Armin feel closer to him. Not in the usual way that someone would when making a new friend. But in a way someone would feel after not seeing a friend in a long time. It really was nice. Maybe this is what grandpa had in mind. A chance for Armin to discover what it truly meant to have people in your life that you could grow to trust and depend on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Update! This fanfic was a little random, but I hope to get to see this slowly grow. Thank you to everyone who's reading and double thanks to those invested in this.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little idea dorkyisme suggest on tumblr.  
> Thought why not? I really like farm animes and korean dramas.  
> It's a nice scenario to play with. :D


End file.
